


A Crude Valentines Day

by CactiPhan



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crude Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiPhan/pseuds/CactiPhan
Summary: Dan and Phil spend valentines day being fluffy and grossly cute (and buying each other inappropriate presents.)





	A Crude Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> takemyuser on tumblr asked: YESSSSS fluffy! Maybe a cute valentine's idea?
> 
> hope this is what you wanted aha.

The 14th of February is one of Dan and Phil's favourite holidays besides Halloween and Christmas. The whole day is about love and sharing love, and because of that, both boys love to go all out and buy presents for each other. 

Dan wakes up around mid-day in a warm and cozy bed to the smell of pancakes and waffles. He opens his eyes slowly and stretches his arms and legs, yawning. Dan then decides to follow the scent out into the kitchen. Surprisingly, there's still no sign of Phil, only a few dishes left in the sink.

“Phil? Where are you?” dan calls out, walking into the lounge and noticing the balcony door wide open. Curious, he steps outside and gasps, stopping in his tracks.

“I was wondering when you would wake up” Phil laughs, putting his book down. Set out before Dan is a breakfast of pancakes with a side of fruit, a cup of coffee and a fresh bouquet of roses in a vase, dead centre of their balcony two-seater table. 

“you did all this?” Dan asks, walking over to Phil. He wraps his arms around Dan's waist and pulls him in for a soft kiss, both smiling against each other's mouths. “of course. Only the best for you” he grins. Dan sits down across from Phil and picks up the coffee, taking a sip. It’s still hot, and exactly how he likes it.

They eat breakfast together, giggling and laughing like a bunch of newlyweds, holding hands and chatting about past valentines days they spent together. 

“I can’t believe it’ll be 10 years this year.” Dan murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Phil's knuckles.

“I can't either. But, I can tell you right now that it’s been the best 10 years of my life” Phil pulls their hands up to his mouth, and he presses a kiss to Dan's hand. Dan starts blushing like a shy teenager, making them both laugh more.

“same here. I love you, so much Phil” Dan smiles fondly at him. Phil smiles back. “presents?” He asks. Phil grins and nods. Dan gets up first and rushes back to their bedroom while Phil packs up the dishes. 

Dan unlocks a bottom drawer at his desk, pulling it open and revealing 3 carefully wrapped presents. Naturally, he didn’t wrap them, he asked Louise to since she’s more talented in that kind of things. He was very grateful. He picks them up and carries them out to the lounge where Phil is sitting down with 3 presents as well, sliming lovingly at him as he sits down next to him.

They open the presents one by one, laughing and giving each other kisses as they unwrap them. Dan was given “Black like my soul” Bath bombs, a book called “Images you Should NOT masturbate to” and personalised socks with a picture of dan pulling an unflattering face. 

Phil's presents were a book titled “How to live with a Huge Penis”, Marshmallow Vodka and dinosaur house planters. They both laughed hysterically at their gifts, thanking each other graciously. 

“I think you should really read your book” Dan motions towards Phil's new book, making him laugh.

“is that so?” Phil chuckles, leaning over and pressing his lips against Dan’s. Dan grins evilly into the kiss. “Yeah, it's been a real pain in my ass” Dan jokes and makes both of then break out into infectious laughing. 

“actually shut up” Phil playfully hits Dan, making him laugh harder. “you’re gonna have to make me” Dan replies wickedly. Phil rolls his eyes and drags Dan to their bedroom.


End file.
